Ed, Roy and Maes
by AnimeWolf56
Summary: random story. yaoi, edxroy, mpreg


Ed sighed and placed his head in his hands. How did this happen? Damn the Gate! He should have never made that deal. The Truth had told him he would return his leg in exchange for something. Ed grimaced as he recalled the manic grin on the face of Truth. He was a fool, he should have said no.

Unconsciously his flesh hand travelled down to rest on his abdomen. What was he going to do?

**2 Months Ago**

Ed woke up in an unfamiliar bed. He looked around in confusion. His golden eyes quickly landed upon a familiar military jacket. Oh no.

Ed looked up sharply as a door opened. Mustang walked out drying his hair, obviously coming from a shower. "Uh..."

"Morning Fullmetal." Mustang pointed a finger at the door behind him. "Go ahead and grab a shower."

"Um, thanks." Ed began to stand up but quickly stopped as he realised he was naked. Mustang gave a knowing look and left. Ed blushed and quickly grabbed his clothes and ran into the bathroom.

**Present Day**

Ed sat there trying to hold back tears of frustration. He had no idea what he was going to do. And how was he going to explain this? Ed looked up as he heard someone knock on his bedroom door.

"Brother?"

"A, Al?"

"I'm coming in."

Ed buried his face in his hands again as Al walked in. "Brother? What's wrong?" Al sat down beside his brother with a concerned look on his face.

Ed felt himself break and he flung himself into his brother's arms as he began to sob. "Al, I don't know what to do!"

"You have to tell me what is going on Brother."

"I...I made a deal with the Truth. He gave me back my leg, I know I told you I swapped it for something simple. But, you see, Truth also gave me a w...wo...womb." Ed began to cry again. "I don't even know why he did it, probably to watch me suffer like I am now."

"That's not all, is it Brother." It wasn't even put as a question, so Ed just nodded.

"A few months ago, I...uh had a one night stand, with um, Mustang."

"And now you're..."

"Yeah."

"Oh."

Ed placed his hands on his stomach. He could feel the bump that was slowly getting bigger. His eyes widened with surprise as Al put his own hands on his stomach with a smile.

"You're making a human Brother." Al smiled even wider. He took his hands from Ed's stomach and a serious look crossed his face. "Have you told anyone?"

"No, you're the first to know Al."

"Are you going to keep it?"

"I, I don't think I could get rid of it even if a part of me wanted to. I, I, I already love it." Ed began to sob again and Al held his brother close and tried to make him feel better.

"What do you want to do?"

"I've been thinking, maybe we could go back to Risembool. I can just do research there and I would only have to come to Central for my annual assessment."

"I think that's a good idea Brother."

"Let's go home Al." Ed smiled at his little brother with these words.

**3 years later**

Roy hid a small smile behind his hands. 3 years ago Ed had just up and left to do research in his home town. Today the blonde alchemist was returning to Central for his assessment. Secretly, Roy was glad he could see Edward again, he refused to admit it but Roy had missed the short blonde.

Roy looked up at the clock that was hanging on the wall. Ed would be out of his assessment soon. Roy began to straighten his paperwork, ready to surprise Ed with his sudden appearance. Roy paused as he heard the sound of someone crying. He listened, it sounded like a child. Concerned, Roy stood up and opened the door to his office.

Sitting in the corridor was a small child. The young boy had black hair and was crying hard. Roy knelt down in front of the child. "What's wrong?"

The boy looked up at Roy. Roy hid his surprise as burning golden eyes met his. "I can't find *sob* my papa." The child cried harder. Roy picked the child up.

"Come on, let's go find your papa." Roy began to walk around the command centre, asking for the boys' father. But everyone shook their head at him. Roy sighed. He looked up sharply as he heard someone yelling.

"Maes! Maes! Where are you!? Maes!"

The child wriggled in Roys' arms. "PAPA!"

Roy followed the sound of the yelling voice. He frowned. That voice was familiar. Then Roy rounded a corner and came face to face with Ed. Maes let out a happy cry. "Papa!"

With relief written all over his face Ed reached out and took his son from the arms of the older man. "I was so worried Maes. I told you to stay with Auntie Riza and not wander off."

"I'm sorry Papa, but I wanted to cheer you on with your test."

"Thank you Maes, I'll take you with me next time, how about that?"

"YAY! I get to go with Papa!"

Roy watched the pair with a blank look on his face. "Uhhh..."

"Thanks for finding him Roy." Ed's voice sounded a little forced but Roy could hear the genuine gratitude in there.

"No problem Fullmetal. So, um, who is his mother? And, um, since when did you have a kid?"

Ed let out a forced laugh. "That's a long story."

"I have time."

Ed averted his eyes. "Well, basically, I'm his mother."

"And the father?"

Ed blushed furiously and hugged his son to his chest. "You."

Roys' eyes widened. "Wha...?"

"Well, some time ago I made a deal with Truth. I got my leg back but I also gained a womb. I didn't realise until a few months after, um, that night."

Maes looked up at Ed. "Papa, who is that man?"

"Well Maes, that man is your Daddy."

"Oh." Maes looked over at Roy and grinned. "Papa tells me stories 'bout you!"

Roy smiled at the boy and took Maes from Ed's arms. "Is that so?"

Maes giggled. "Uh-huh, Papa says Daddy is a great man. Papa also says Daddy is silly." Maes giggled again.

Roy hugged the child with a smile. But his eyes grew serious and Roy looked over at Ed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I, I was scared." Ed reached out and took his son back into his own arms. "So very scared."

"Of what?"

"Of losing him, and you."

"Ed..."

A female voice interrupted Roy. "MAES!"

The voice got closer and soon a frantic Hawkeye rounded the corner. Seeing the black haired child safe Riza let out a sigh of relief. Then her expression hardened and she walked up to Maes, who was trying to somehow hide in Ed's shirt.

"I told you not to run off Maes!"

"I'm sorry Auntie Riza." The boy let out a quiet sob.

Riza sighed. "Be sure to behave from now on!"

"Yes Ma'am!" Roy couldn't help but laugh at the response Maes had given to Hawkeye.

Hawkeye looked over at Roy. "Shouldn't you be working sir?"

"I finished early."

Riza raised a disbelieving eyebrow at her superior. "If you say so sir." With that Riza turned on her heel and walked away.

Roy sighed and looked down at Ed. "I would never have left you." His voice was quiet and sincere. "Why didn't you trust me Ed?" Roys' voice was full of pain. "I believed that you left because you hated me."

"I could never hate you Roy, but I was scared you would turn me away, and I couldn't face that."

"Ed..."

Maes looked up from where he was being held and pointed an accusing finger at Roy. "Daddy is mean! Making Papa cry is mean!"

Roy looked up and saw the tears slowly making their way down Ed's cheek. Roy stepped forward and hugged Ed gently. "I thought about you every day, wondering what I did, blaming myself. I love you Ed, and I will never turn you away, no matter what you say or do."

Making sure not to crush Maes in the process, Ed hugged the older alchemist back. "I love you Roy, and now I never want to let go."

**1 year later**

"Roy, have you seen Maes? I can't find him."

"He's not in his room?"

"No, I have no idea where he is!"

"Calm down Ed, we'll find him."

"I know, I'm just so worried."

"I'm worried too, now come on, let's find him."

"Okay."

Ed and Roy both looked up at the sound of footsteps.

"MAES! Where have you been?! And why are you covered in mud?!" Ed began to rush over to the young child.

Roy sighed. "You're going to have to get a bath now."

Maes's eyes widened. "Nuh uh." He shook his head furiously. Maes turned around, and bolted.

"MAES! COME BACK!"

Yeah, I got kinda bored with this and got lazy with the writing.


End file.
